Eternally Yours
by jspotter
Summary: A series of the conversations that make Scorose, well, Scorose. Scorpius/Rose drabbles- read & review.
1. You Are My World

**author's note:**

**Heyy! **

**Welcome to my newest story. This will be a Scorose drabble collection, cause gawd. THEY'RE AMAZING :D.**

**Well, erm. Enjoy? :D **

**OH, AND BTW. THE PREVIOUS ONE I POSTED (Perfect) WILL NOT BE JOINING THIS COLLECTION.  
**

**~*~inspired by a facebook like(: ~*~  
**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of Harry Potter. **

"I… I love you, Scorp," I whispered, nervously, stiffening against his chest, as a deafening silence followed, "It's okay, Scorp… you don't… I mean…" I started, stumbling over my words, feeling pathetic.

"I love you too, Rose." He replied softly, cutting me off. I shook my head.

"No, Scorp. It's okay if you don't. I don't want you saying something you don't mean." I said hastily, trying not to the let tears building up in my eyes fall out.

"I do mean it though. I'd scream for the world to hear if I could." He wound his arms around me.

"Then do it." I challenged.

"_I love you, Rose._" He murmured softly into my ear.

"That's not to the world." I muttered, biting my lip.

"Rosie, you _are _my world."

And with no further ado, our lips connected.

**author's note:**

**YAY! :D **

**review, please(: **


	2. The Dentist

**author's/note: **

**Second update((: **

**Thanks for the reviews, guys :D**

**Review, prettyprettyprettypretty please ^.^**

**lolol. Inspired by facebook. AGAIN. XD**

**Disclaimer: I IS NO JKR. **

"So once there was this guy." Rose began, a small smirk flashing across her face.

"Aaand?" I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I tightened my arms around her.

"He told me to come inside this room." She continued, "And made me lie down."

"Continue….." I said, growing a bit suspicious.

"H-he made me… o-open up." She stuttered, shielding her face from me with her thick Weasley hair.

"Wait, what?" I turned her around, placing my hands on her shoulders, shaking her slightly, "Why didn't you just run away or something? We have to tell Al. And Hugo. And Louis. Oh Merlin, this man needs to be sent to Azkaban or something! Why didn't you tell us this before?" I snarled, preparing to get up.

"N-no, Scorpi..pius. I _h-had _to. Stay I mean," She mumbled, bowing her head so I couldn't see her (sure to be horrified) expression, "He… he kind of…. well he put _something _ins…inside me… and then…. and when he took… took it out, I started _bleeding._" She buried her face in her hands as I pulled her toward my chest.

"Rose," I demanded softly, "_Rose," _I insisted as she nodded shakily, "Who was this man?" My voice shook as fear built up inside me, fearing the worst.

"T-the _dentist!"_ She threw her head up as peals of laughter filled the room.

"W-wait, um…. who?" My eyes widened as my hands fell from her shoulders.

"The _dentist, _Scorp," She looked at me with her ocean blue eyes, snickering, "Oh _Merlin, _Scorp. Did you _see _your face when-? I mean did you-? Oh…!" She erupted into another fit of laughter as she fell off my lap onto the floor, clutching her sides, "I'm telling Al!_" _She announced suddenly, sniggering as she stood up, running toward the common room entrance, her hair flying behind her.

"_No! Rose! No, please!" _I pleaded as I raced after her.

Oh, Al was going to give me _hell _for this.

**author's/note: **

**:D I liked this one ^.^**

**Eight reviews, and you will get an amazing, awesomeful update immediately after. **

**SO REVIEW. NOW. **


	3. Kiss Me

**author's note: **

**Hola mes amigos. :3 **

**Quick one-shot thingy I wrote in school lol. Bored much? :P **

**Anyways, yay, I'm back! Lol. **

**Not inspired by facebook, lol. SURPRISE MUCH. **

**Dedication, ilovemybestfriends. **

**Thanks for your reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

"Scorpius." I said curtly, tilting my head slightly at his direction.

"Weasley." He answered in a sneer, rewarding me with a quick glance at my direction.

I frowned, shifting slightly to look sharply at him, with the goal of a glance, an eye roll, a 'hmph,' and then finally turning away as if he were scum, and didn't deserve the great Rose Weasley's attention.

Did I say 'as if'? Psh, he...

Whoa. _Whoa. _

What was up with that hair. And those _eyes. _And... and...

"Staring isn't nice, Weasley." He commented lightly, smirking, his eyes staring intensely into mine. His eyebrow raised slightly as I opened my mouth slightly. Scorpius' head tilted to the side.

"Kiss me." I blurted out suddenly. His smirk changed to a grin in the millisecond it took for our lips to come crashing together.

**author's note: **

**It's so fluffayyyyyyyyyy. **

**Haven't wrote Scorose in forevvvvvvvveeeeerrrr. WEIRD, RIGHT.**

**Review, please (:**


	4. The Weasel & The Ferret

**Disclaimer: I own nada. **

* * *

"'Ello, Weaslette."

"Bye, Ferret."

"Harsh, Weasel. I think I'm going to go cry now. Sob my poor heart out."

"W-Wait. Pause. Stop everything. Y-You have a heart...?"

"How very original."

"Whaddya mean? Never thought you, the cold heartless Malfoy, could actually have a heart. Not that you do."

"Seeing as I'm alive and breathing, I'd think that the scholarly side of you could realize that yes, in fact, I do have a heart."

"Would you like for me to change that for you? I'd do it gladly."

"Funny, Weasley."

"What, I'm serious."

"I'm practically rolling around on the floor laughing my head off."

"Head off? I think that'd be nice. You should try it sometime."

"Clever."

"Oh, I get that a lot."

"I'm sure."

"Well, I do."

"Never said you didn't, but now that you've admitted it-"

"Oh sod off, Malfoy. I don't even know why I'm still here."

"You're drawn to me. Don't worry, most people are. The only ones who aren't are... Nevermind, there aren't any."

"I'm leaving. Have a nice day."

"I will."

* * *

**A/N:**

**YAYYYY. Okay, yeah. Just so you know, I'm not dead. I'M ALIVE AND STILL WRITING. **

**OKAY SO ANYWAY. **

**I have a tumblr. And you should follow me. *insert threatening glare here* **

**http:/www. amyzinglyme . tumblr . com /**

**WITHOUT THE SPACES, OF COURSE. 8U**

**Right so I'll stop this weird A/N. I have more updates coming up :DDDDD And many work in progesses, heh... heh... **

**GUESS WHAT. **

***what?***

**I TOOK A PIANO EXAM TODAY AND HAD TO WAKE UP EARLY SO I'M UNNATURALLY HYPER TODAY. **

**Not that you notice a difference or anything. 8U**

**Weeelll, BAI. **

**And review. Pretty please. **

**I love you all .**


	5. Sorry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Weas-Rose, I-"

"Leave."

"No, Rose, please..."

"Leave, Malfoy."

"Please, no, just-"

"I said _leave_."

"No, I swear... Rose..."

"I don't want to hear whatever you're going to say. Leave, please."

"No, Weasley-"

"Merlin, leave-"

"I'm sorry!"

"-What...?"

"I-I'm s-sorry, Weasley."

"Uh...?"

"I shouldn't have said that to him. I-I'm sorry, Weas-Rose."

"... You know the word sorry...?"

"Er... Yes... Yes, I do."

"Oh. Well then."

"Thank you."

"For what...?"

"Saying sorry. I... I forgive you."

"Oh. Right. Um, thank you..."

"Wanna go flying?"

"Flying...?"

"That thing where you sit on a broom in the sky."

"Oh, right. Yeah. Yeah... Okay. Sure. Yeah... I'd like that."

"Good."

* * *

**A/N:**

**HAI GUISE. **

**So I'll be on a cruuuuise for the next week. WHICH MEANS TO INTERNET CONNECTION. *sadface***

**Hence the update. **

**Well, enjoy blahblahblah. **

**REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW. **


End file.
